Dagger
by AustinAndTeagan
Summary: It is 2016 as McCord watches as the world change in the cockpit of his UH-60 Blackhawk. One day life is normal fighting in the desert before one event sparks the Russo-American war which is the beginning of World War Three. Rated M for graphic scenes and heavy language. First story attempt after injuries! Please leave reviews I honestly would like to know how you like it. By Austin
1. Chapter 1: A New Dawn

Shadows. It's what he first saw when he slowly opened his eyes rising out of bed. He looked down at his watch, which read 04:15. He yawned noticing that he was up fifteen minutes early again. Shrugging off the wariness, he slowly got up off his cot. Shuffling through the hallways, he made his way to the cafeteria where he got his early breakfast and began to eat silently enjoying the morning. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed more men walking out of the sleeping quarters and heading his way. One of them dipped his head, "Morning chief."

Chief Warrant Officer Grade 4 William McCord waved to his co-pilot, Warrant Officer Grade 2 John Davis and the rest of his crew replying, "Morning John, Alex, Wade." Alex Silvers and Wade McCoy were the rest of the Chief's crew as they called him. Silvers was the Crew Chief and the fix it guy. McCoy was the primary gunner for the crew as the four flew the UH-60 Blackhawk helicopter as an airborne detachment for the 75th Ranger Battalion. His air group he was a part of was known as Reaper. There were only four sections of the group, which were elite. His group was Reaper Four, tasked with CASEVAC, which no one wanted as Reaper Four was a group that had high amount of casualties due to the unique role in the Task Force as people would call it.

As they were slowly departing, the early morning getting to the crew, William turned around and spoke to Davis, "Flight line. 5:30. Shepard wants us to move to the North. I hear that we'll move into the Red Zone today…"

The rest of the crew stopped and turned around grinning and Silvers stepped forward. "What the call sign?" He asked anticipating the excitement.

"Dagger Two-One."

An hour and fifteen minutes later, McCord was starting to flip and raise switches while going through his checklist while Davis was confirming the list and both of them slowly began to accelerate the engine as the crew began to take positions for take-off. The rotors began to move in music like rhythm that would put someone to sleep if it wasn't for the loud noise from the engine. Slowly the Blackhawk began to flirt with the idea of taking off and the co-pilot looked at McCord and gave him a thumbs up. McCord smiled and slowly began to lift the helicopter into the air. As the helicopter rose to two hundred feet, a busy day began. McCord looked at his watch: 9:47. He looked back up focusing on the navigational panel which would show the route Command was choosing for the pilots.

"Dagger Two-One, this is Overlord, standby for new orders."

He could hear Silvers groan silently, and everyone felt his misery. McCord adjusted the mic, "Overlord, standing by to receive orders."

"Adjust course to Fire base Phoenix. Shepard has requested you. We'll be moving back into the Red Zone."

"Roger Overlord. Adjusting course grid Charlie Alpha 315992"

"Give them hell. Overlord out."

Those words were like a punch to McCord's gut. Everyone instantly felt the grim feeling as McCord was trying to adjust in his seat. Everyone looked at each other with unsaid words about this mission until Silvers spoke up; "This mission will be hell…"

After landing at the fire base, McCord went to the command building while everyone else was checking the helicopter. As he walked in, he saw two pilots from his unit and his wing-men. Jack Byrd Dagger Two-Two's pilot, and Mark Wilhmer Dagger Two-Three's pilot. They didn't fly the normal UH-60 that McCord had flown, but they flew the MH-6 Little birds, touch and go helicopters. All of them greeted and waited for Shepard to brief them as it was Shepard. He had requested them after all. Finally the three stared general walked into the room as other helicopter pilots made their way into the room. Shepard looked around and spotted McCord and nodded to him as McCord replied with the same gesture. Shepard eyed the entire room and spoke up, "Gather around."

Everyone gathered around the map of the city that they were to attack today.

"Today will be the day where we move in. After our recent patrol that returned was ambushed from a sizable enemy force within the city, we'll move into the city and liberate it." He paused to collect his thoughts and breath. "We have multiple units here today. Units such as Reaper Two and Four, Viper One, Five, and Seven with Fox Four and Six. That means we'll have AH-6s, MH-6s, UH-60s, AH-1s, and AH-64's… We also have the Airforce's cooperation. They're supplying us A-10s and F15s. Expect those also." He paused for a bit to see everyone digesting the information given. "Now, Viper One will conduct CAS along the river here and here." He said as he pointed to the map. "Reaper Two will be on EVAC in case of casualties. You'll hold back here at the beginning of the highway. Viper Five and Fox Four, you will move along this highway that leads to the school. We expect intense resistance. Viper Seven, you will patrol to the north here blocking off any escape for the enemy. Reaper Four and Fox Six, you will stick close to the Rangers providing serious CAS and CASEVAC. Dismissed men, make us all proud."

Everyone saluted and left the room silently. Not everyone would make it back alive. Jack and Mark decided to walk to McCord's Blackhawk where they'd converse until launch time. "This plan has too many moving parts. Something will go wrong."

"This is Afghanistan Mark; of course something will go wrong. Nothing ever goes right here."

"Guys, let's focus here. Your Little birds are fine. You guys are so tiny when going against these towel-heads. They can't even aim at a rock without missing."

All chuckled until Jack spoke up, "You will be exposed though. You're the one we're concerned about. You've been different since Pelayo's death."

Pelayo was a name he remembered deeply. He had been sixteen when he had met them both. One wanted to join as a Marine Pilot, and the other wasn't sure what she wanted to do. Anna and Vanessa were the names of the girls who had instantly became his best friends. Anna always watched over the two as the older sister even when Vanessa and McCord began to date. Soon after, all three had enlisted. Vanessa became an AH-64 pilot while Anna became an AH-1 pilot who was killed after the nuclear blast in 2011 with thirty thousand others while trying to bring peace and stabilization to the Middle East when a regime took over. That changed them both forever as Vanessa and McCord lost a sister. Five years after, McCord was sent over to the desert. He planned to marry Vanessa when he was finished on this tour.

"It changed us both. Vanessa lost her sister and I lost a best friend and what others could say was a s-"

"Oh stop the lies." Mark groaned. "We know something ELSE was going between you and her."

McCord only just rolled his eyes. "Nothing happened between Anna and me." He looked up and confessed, "I just walked in on her and quickly turned around. We never spoke of it."

The other two began to grin slowly when McCord interjected, "The only girl I've had something with was Vanessa. Multiple times actually."

The looks were asking for more, but the alarm went off as the others began to head to their helicopters as the entire fleet began to turn on their engines as the convoys of the Rangers left the Fire base. Hell was soon to be unleashed.


	2. Chapter 2: Hell

Hell was an underrated word for what was happening. The Rangers had walked into an ambush and everyone was paying for it. Already, four helicopters were shot down after moving into CAS positions. No one could expect that this was only the beginning of the battle that would last at least an hour with heavy casualties. McCord shook his head trying to clear it as he began to bank his helicopter as McCoy began to mow down the opposition below.

"Overlord, Fox Six-One has hit the deck. There is small arms fire from the cockpit. Request permission to go on an SAR."

"We only have twenty four birds left… Dagger Two-Two and Dagger Two-Three, standby for new directive."

The replies were quick. "Awaiting new directive."

"Your new directive is to cover Dagger Two-One on the SAR for Fox Six-One. Dagger Two-One, after you pick up the crew, you are to regroup with Reaper Two safety."

McCord grinned as he banked sharply to the left leveling out at fifty feet and began to lower until the Blackhawk touched down. Silvers jumped out and ran over to the crashed AH-64 pulling out the pilot and co-pilot. Silvers loaded the pilots onto the UH-60 and quickly jumped in. It only took a moment for the whole SAR to occur. McCord pulled up right as an RPG was fired at where the Blackhawk would be at. He only managed to say, "Coming out."

Dagger Two-Two and Dagger Two-Three broke off to continue on the mission. As they were breaking off, Wilhmer watched a Stinger missile fire from a rooftop streaking after the Blackhawk. Alarmed, Wilhmer shouted, "Dagger Two-One, Stinger launch!"

McCord quickly pulled to the right, but it was too late. The stinger hit the tail. The helicopter violently shook as McCord lost all controls for a second. McCord continued to fight for control while the Blackhawk began to straighten out. "Come on… you son of a bitch" He said gritting through his teeth.

After what seemed like an agonizing ten minutes, McCord gained control and began to make his heading towards Reaper Two. After catching his breath, McCord spoke on the radio, "Reaper Two Actual, this is Dagger Two-One coming in for landing, have wounded crew that needs attention. ETA: Three minutes."

"Roger that. We'll be expecting you."

Finally the battered Blackhawk began to touch down at the landing pad running the Fox crew off the helicopter and into one of the medical helicopters. As McCord was about to take off, the pilot of Fox Six-One looked at McCord and nodded to him silently wishing him luck for the hell McCord was going to return to with a damaged and vulnerable helicopter. McCord looked at the pilot giving him a silent thank you and climbed back into his cockpit. After a moment, the helicopter took off and headed back to the battlefield. As McCord began to look over his soldier, there was a bright flash through his window. He shielded himself while Davis took over making sure the helicopter wouldn't give up now. McCord looked back and saw what happened. "Viper Seven-Three is down." He spoke calmly looking at the flaming wreckage.

Overlord responded quickly, "Any survivors?"

"Negative. Exploded and broke up on impact."

"Roger that, continue on with your mission. Dispatching infantry to secure the crash site."

McCord continued on and looked at Davis, "Mind taking over for a bit? Need to check something because this isn't right…"

Davis nodded as McCord looked at one of the panels and widened his eyes. "Silvers are we trailing anything?"

Silvers was alarmed and replied "Let me check Chief." He turned and looked at the tail after leaning out of the UH-60 and saw what was wrong. "Chief, you might want to set it down shortly. That stinger missile never fully exploded. We're flying with half a missile stuck in our tail."

McCord looked forward and commented, "Explains why we're rapidly losing altitude control Hydraulics are holding however. Tail rotor is still effective. Collective and pitch sat. We have at least twelve minutes of flight before we have to bug out before we crash. Let's make these twelve count."

"Overlord, rejoining the fight, relink with Dagger Two-Two and Two-Three?" McCord said calmly while watching his panels.

"Negative. Return back to Firebase Phoenix. City is secured and is firmly in the hands of our forces. You have done us an excellent job."

"Roger that, how many birds are left?"

"Rest pulled out mid fight. Only you and the remaining Fox and Daggers stayed."

"Well… returning to base sir." McCord replied before switching off his mic from the radio and over to the intercom to listen between the conversations of the crew. He sat back and closed his eyes for a bit and opened them and looked at Davis, "Ready to take over?"

Davis had his eyes fixed on a panel until McCord saw the issue. The hydraulics was slowly bleeding and the tail rotor was losing effectiveness.

"Dagger Two-One, this is Dagger Two. Forming up at you now" Echoed Wilhmer and Byrd.

"Boys we've suffered some severe damage. We don't know if this girl can make it back without scraping rocks."

"You'll get back. Just stick with us."

"Lead the way then Byrd. Wilhmer watch out six."

After a few moments the three flew over the bridge which McCord looked down and watched as hundreds of troops swarmed each direction. It would be a while before the region would stabilize. At what cost though? Are we just numbers to the public or the military? Of course not, if we were they'd throw us at the enemy like blind bats. A hand tapped his shoulder which made McCord jump and he turned to see Davis looking at him, "You alright?"

"Yeah just was in thought."

"Making sure you weren't losing it on us. Anyways adjust course to 238 degrees."

As McCord adjusted, he could feel something slowly snap inside of him. He wanted to be with Vanessa and relax and be there for her instead of being across the globe. He snapped out of the thoughts quickly when he saw the airstrip in front of him as the three helicopters slowly began to land. Finally McCord and Davis began to turn off the engines and the rotors making sure the panels still were functional for next flight while Silvers and McCoy dismounted to check out the damage done to the aircraft. They were certain the helicopter wouldn't be able to fly again.

McCord stepped down from the cockpit and ran to the tail to find the damage done to it. In fact, many of the pilots and soldiers came to see as McCord carefully removed the Stinger missile from the back of the tail. McCord laughed and announced to his crew, "This part was disarmed the whole time. The initial impact was the warhead going off."

His whole crew either laughed or sighed in relief. This was considered another mission that was successful for Reaper Four. As McCord began to walk off, Shepard motioned for Byrd, Wilhmer, and McCord to follow him into his office. As he sat down, he looked at the three pilots and said three simple words, "You're going home."

"Sir?" Replied McCord as if he was just dumbstruck.

Shepard stood up and looked at McCord with a smile. "Boys, we are the most powerful military force in the history of man. Every fight is our fight, because what happens over here matters over there. We don't get to sit one out. Learning to use the tools of modern warfare is the difference between the prospering of your people, and utter destruction. We can't give you freedom. But we can give you the know-how to acquire it. And that, my friends, is worth more than a whole army base of steel. You've earned this because of your actions today. You three and your crews remind me of my task force I used to lead..."

Byrd asked curiously, "What happened to that Task Force General?"

Shepard looked at Byrd serious now and replied calmly, "Five years ago, I lost 30,000 men in the blink of an eye, and the world just fuckin' watched. We lost our will to fight that day, forgive me, you understand?"

Byrd nodded as McCord looked down and muttered "Pelayo…"

Shepard looked at McCord, "She was a good pilot, much like you. I read up on your files and saw how you two were related… You understand why I fight hard. We all lost something that day." Regaining his composure, he looked at the pilots and sounded off, "Your flight leaves at 16:30. Report to Fort Bliss in Virginia."

All the pilots saluted and left the office going to inform the crews of what has transpired with the General and his ultimate order. McCord looked forward to returning because Vanessa was stationed at Bliss with Fox Eight.


	3. Chapter 3: Home

McCord nodded off to sleep slowly as the drone of the C-130 engines was soothing to listen to once adjusted to the noise. The urge was slowly driving him insane to return back to Bliss as he just wanted to be home. Vanessa wasn't the main priority enough though he wanted to see her. She was different and the relation was slowly starting to fall. It wasn't their fault, it was the Army's. They only had a few weeks together before one had to leave. Both of them were pilots, and it was their job to serve their country. Yet, Shepard sent him home for some reason, maybe because they were going to join Reaper One the best of the best. Doubt it.. Reaper One doesn't need us as our job is more dangerous than theirs... McCord thought to himself as he tried to adjust to his seat.

Forty minutes after take off, he opened his eyes for a split second to see if Silvers and McCoy were alright, and they were already asleep while Davis was reading a book. Davis wasn't one to sleep during flights. McCord smiled and drifted back off to sleep as he'd get little sleep when he'd arrive home to see Vanessa. He knew that she'd be waiting for hours at the airport for him. He silently sighed and looked up just thinking about Vanessa until he felt a dread feeling. I have two weeks home then I'm sent back to the desert for three months again... The red zone again... He looked up as he silently cursed his luck. His record wasn't looking well in the red zone. The red zone was unforgiving as his first combat mission he was seriously wounded. Everyone has their mistakes as no one is perfect. That's just humanity. McCord slowly began to accept the sleep that rolled over him pushing the thoughts that troubled him away. Hours later the plane landed as McCord opened his eyes. He looked around and saw the others waking up from their sleep. He checked his watch. It was 22:05 and they were arriving at one of the airports that is joint operated by Civilian and Military personnel. He gathered his belongings and walked off the plane once it landed. He had to catch a civilian flight over to the airport where Vanessa would be waiting, which he already had planned for. He boarded the plane after a thirty minute wait and enjoyed the fifteen minute flight. He stepped off the plane as his boots kept making a thudding sound that was impossible to ignore as many looked at him.

"Finally home..." He muttered with disappointment. Two weeks of hell. He looked down after running his hand through his hair. He didn't want to go home only for two weeks if he was forced to return. His thoughts began to run rampant until Silvers slapped him on the shoulder, "Come on Chief. Our family is waiting."

"Did I stop?"

"Looked like you were having a panic attack. Don't worry, Vanessa will be here and if she's with another guy we'll kick his ass." Silvers added a little grin afterwards.

McCord smiled in agreement and pointed for Silvers to lead the way. Silvers was a good guy to have around. A supportive kid and only twenty two, Silvers had a reputation of a brother to many. McCord was twenty six, not much older but still old enough to be looked up upon as a fatherly figure. As the two continued to walk through the airport, they stopped to get a drink and Silvers sat back with McCord and began to talk.

"So. How will you spend your two weeks?" McCord asked curiously.

"Eh. Not doing much really. Probably nothing at all, I have nothing to rely on. Might just go to the base and work on our bird." Silvers replied casually with no shame.

"Well, that case call me and I'll be over to help. I have nothing planned." McCord gulped at the drink finishing it off.

"Then Chief, we have work to do tomorrow." Silvers said with pride.

"You're coming to my place then, it's ten minutes closer to the base." McCord said as he was getting up reaching a hand to help Silvers up who accepted.

"As long as Vanessa is fine with that." Silvers spoke as he threw his empty drink away. He continued, "Come on. I want to get there quickly."

As the two continued throughout the airport, McCord picked up a newspaper and began to read aloud, "August 11th, 2016. Urban city liberated by US Rangers. And they give us no credit too." He shook his head and continued to walk with Silvers. Finally they walked into the arrivals room and scanned for Vanessa who wasn't found. McCord eyed Silvers for a second and he understood. The two continued on and grabbed the rest of their gear and walked outside. The two hitched a ride home and walked inside where they found Vanessa's clothing, and someone else's clothing. This infuriated McCord tremendously as he walked into the bedroom only to find a male figure trying to rape Vanessa. Not caring, McCord walked up to the male. Vanessa saw him and gasped not trying to ruin the male's surprise.

"Hey fucker." McCord spoke with extreme hatred.

The male turned around towards the voice only to come face to face with McCord. "Get the fuck off her before I fucking kill you..." McCord hissed. He could feel his war wariness returning giving him hatred and anger to use against the male.


	4. Chapter 4: Home (Con)

The male just scoffed and continued to try to undress Vanessa until McCord slammed his fist into the back of his head and McCord soon followed up with grabbing the male's shirt and slamming his head into the ground until he could hear the male start wailing. He was about to finish the male off until Vanessa grabbed his arm.

"No William. Don't kill him." She pleaded softly.

"Fine... Alex dial 911, let's get this son of a bitch out of here." McCord said as his anger slowly dissipated. He released the male only to kick him in the ribs, probably breaking a few ribs, once. He let out a deep breath and sat next to Vanessa. "You alright?" He asked curiously.

"I'm fine.. this guy got drunk at a bar that I was at enjoying a drink or two before I came to you, but he followed me and tried to rape me." Vanessa whispered with her hands shaking.

"Did he...?" McCord trailed off.

"No, you came right before he could.." Vanessa lowered her head.

McCord smiled and kissed her on the lips. Vanessa melted from her sorrow and embraced the kiss and began to hug McCord tightly. He didn't want to leave her. As the two slowly began to part, McCord brushed Vanessa's hair out of her face and stared into her brown eyes that glared with love, compassion, and pride. A groan from the opposite side of the room drew his attention. The male figure was bleeding from the massive injuries McCord had inflicted upon him. Silvers had called 911 and the police were en route. Slowly McCord helped Vanessa up while Silvers dragged the male into the living room. There Vanessa threw the rest of her clothes on and snuggled up to McCord on their couch. McCord rested his head on hers as the couple were finally together.

The doorbell rang as Silvers answered revealing two police officers. McCord stood up awakening Vanessa who quickly fell asleep as she longed to be with McCord. One of the police officers, a sergeant, tried to establish the situation. He spoke with authority, "I am Sergeant Daniels. You said you had a situation." He made a gester for McCord to introduce himself.

"Chief Warrant Officer Grade 4, William McCord." McCord took the que and introduced the others, "This is Warrant Officer Grade 4 Vanessa Pelayo, and Warrant Officer Grade 3 Alex Silvers."

"Full house... and who's that?" The sergeant pointed over to the beaten man.

"Oh him. He tried raping Vanessa." McCord grimly spoke.

The Sergeant cursed and ordered the private to arrest the male. The sergeant quickly explained about how they were hunting down this rapist. McCord thanked the sergeant and watched as they left. He slowly shut the door and went to the kitchen. He opened up the refrigerator and grabbed a beer for himself but knew that Vanessa would drink from his bottle. He wouldn't mind, she's had a stressful day as he's had a tiring day. Twelve hours ago he was in the desert. Silvers also helped himself to a bottle. They sat there drinking and watched a movie. Finally, McCord began to lay down on the couch as Vanessa slowly crawled up next to him. He noticed her and wrapped his arm around her. She stretched out and quickly fell asleep dreaming of McCord. He smiled and kept stroking her hair gently.

Silvers was finishing he beer when he spoke up, "Well Chief, I'm gonna get some sleep." He stood up and walked to the guest bedroom and slowly shut the door.

McCord began to close his eyes submitting to the sleep that coaxed him to follow. Everything would change for all of them tomorrow.

McCord began to yawn and stretch slightly kicking Vanessa. She woke up and looked at him grinning. She leaned forward and made contact with his lips and began to kiss. Silvers walked out with his ACU on and looked at McCord, "We gotta get going."

Vanessa looked up at McCord with alarmed eyes, "I thought you said you had the days off!"

"My UH-60 was returned to the states. We're gonna go check it out and see if it's ready for flight operations." McCord calmly stated.

"Then I'm coming too!" Vanessa started enthusiastically. She sat start up and started to grab her ACU and McCord smiled. She was different when McCord was around her. Everyone noticed the difference and suggested multiple times to McCord that he should propose to her. He smiled and shook his head thinking that there was a time and place for everything.

As they grabbed their belongings, the three exited the house and got into McCord's truck and drove to Fort Bliss. Ten minutes later, the three were working on the UH-60. The three were enjoying their time as McCord spoke, "Time to test the flight." He began to run through his checklist while Vanessa sat in the co-pilot's seat. Eventually, after starting the engine, the UH-60 lifted off the ground. Everything was normal. Silvers looked cautiously at the tail and Vanessa noticed this. She had heard that they were originally hit in the tail, but she assumed it wasn't bad as they made it back.

"Dagger Two-One, radio check over."

"This is Dagger Two-One, go ahead Tower." McCord said as he began to bank returning to the airfield.

"What is the purpose of taking off?" The air traffic controller spoke.

"Test flight. This UH-60 was hit over there. We decided to make sure it was worthy to fly." McCord replied.

"Roger that Chief. Your crew was just wondering. Um, civilian traffic is light. If you have to, put her down on the joint airstrip."

"Confirmed and complied." McCord said switching off his mic.

Thirty minutes later, McCord landed and began shutting the bird down when he saw Davis and McCoy who nodded their heads in approval. McCord got close to Davis and whispered, "I'm making the move tomorrow."

"Good luck man." Davis patted his shoulder.

After more work on the UH-60, they left in order to get something to eat. After laughing, drinking, and eating, Silvers looked up at the T.V and his mouth fell open. McCord soon followed his gaze and was appalled from what he saw. "My god…" That's all that escaped his mouth.

Soon everyone saw and Vanessa had to turn away. McCord ran outside and dropped to his knees and began to throw up. The images he saw were horrifying and were seared into his brain. Soon the others came outside and began to help McCord up. "This'll be the start of a world war…" He muttered before he was able to support himself. What they saw was the massacre of the Zakhaev International Airport, and the images of hundreds of slayed citizens stung all of them.


	5. Chapter 5: Defensive Lines

Vanessa and McCord struggled home wasted. The two decided to drink away their troubles. Finally once they were lying in bed together, Vanessa began to cry and McCord tried to comfort her. She only continued to cry and held tightly to McCord. After awhile she quit crying and snuggled up even closer as if McCord was her shield. McCord looked up at the ceiling and kept stroking her hair. She quit crying after awhile and she looked up to McCord. She closed her eyes and buried her head in his chest. He closed his eyes and slowly fell to sleep.

Both woke up at 5:35 and got ready for work as civilians would call it. After taking a shower and sitting down together, he pulled out a case and dropped to one knee and looked truthfully in her eyes, "Vanessa, will you marry me?"

As soon as the last syllable, she dove at him hugging him tightly making it very difficult to breathe and became to cry, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Wo-uld you pl-ea-se get o-ff" He tried to say.

She realized that she was choking him and released her grip. She took the ring, and put it on and the ring fitted perfectly. Both were happy when they left the house. McCord felt a tingle down his spine, he felt as if the day would get worse. Once on the base, he met with his crew and they begin to discuss the flight plan.

"With the route we've selected, it should take us down to Northeast Virginia if we really wanted." Davis spoke calmly while looking at the map.

McCoy spoke up, "I think we should head towards Georgia, check in with the rest of the boys."

Silvers nodded, "I second that."

"Very well, we'll re-group with the rest of Dagger." McCord commanded.

As the crew began to board the UH-60, McCord announced to his crew of the engagement between Vanessa and him. Everyone cheered because to them, Vanessa was a sister and McCord was a brother, a big family. Everyone's morale was soaring and they took to the skies. The bird touched down in Georgia and met up with the others and decided to fly back.

While in mid-flight, Davis sat back and looked up stretching trying not to disturb any of the controls and McCoy was sitting back talking with Silvers until the radio went off alarming McCord.

"Dagger Two-One, this is Overlord prepare to receive new directive."

"Dagger Two-One copies." McCord spoke while looking at Davis confused.

"Your new directive is to evacuate civilians and provide CASEVAC for troops."

"Roger that. Where at sir?"

"Northeast Virginia. Be advised, the airspace is hostile."

A stab of alarm struck McCord as he cleared his throat, "Who will be escorting us?"

"We are currently unable to supply any support. All available air units are taking up CAS missions along the area. We can try to patch in Helix Eight One."

"Roger that. Dagger Two-One changing course. Dagger Two-Two and Two-Three form up. Today's going to be a busy day. Helix Eight should be arriving to escort us."

"Overlord copies. Good luck Two-One." After that, the radio went to silence as the others tried to gather information from what just happened.

"It's an invasion it sounds like..." Silvers muttered. Everyone knew he was right.

Ten minutes passed as four AH-64 Apaches formed up along the formation.

"Dagger Two-One, heard you could use a little help" The lead pilot spoke.

"Glad to have you up here in this hell, Eight One. We got orders for CASEVAC all along the Northeast." McCord spoke while looking at the pilot in the lead Apache.

"Roger that, Overlord has tasked us in your protection. Eight-Two, form up on Two-One's right."

A voice very familiar came on the radio with a quick, "Roger." It was Vanessa, but she didn't realize it was McCord as she had forgotten about the call sign.

"Two-One, Two-Three we are not sure that the area we've been first tasked with is clear. We are starting to get radio transmissions from the area."

"Roger that Two-Three, put the transmissions through." McCord replied while looking ahead seeing the smoke of his homeland.

A weak transmission soon came through, "The Russians have everything east of I-95! My sector's gonna fall within the hour! We've lost contact with... where's the air support!? Tell... prepare to engage! Enemy paratroopers are infiltrating our position. We are cut off, I repeat, we are cut off! Sierra, look out! Drop that 100m mortar on the red smoke, now! Get 'em out of here, get your Harriers to take out the interchange at I-495 and US-50!"

McCord looked at Davis who nodded as McCord flipped on the intercom, "Dagger Two-One to all flights. Be prepared for the defense of our homes. You may have a different unit but you're in my flight now. Eight-Three, Eight-Four keep your eyes open on our six. Whoever is invading us aren't pushovers."

"Two-One, this is Eight-One. We understand, we'll take you in."

After twenty minutes of flying, they reached the outskirts of the warzone. "Two-Two tighten it up a little."

Suddenly Overlord came over the radio, "Dagger Two-One interrogative, what is your location?"

McCord responded, "Overlord we're three clicks south of the designated location, Arcadia. Sector is overran by the reports we have heard."

Overlord replied, "Roger that, be advised. Russians have multiple rotor-winged and fixed-winged aircraft in the AO."

"Confirmed. We spotted a few MIGs in the distance escorting cargo planes. Seem to be heading to the location we're moving to."

"Copy. Good luck out there, Overlord out." The radio went silent while everyone was scanning the skies. Silvers looked into the cockpit to see American aircraft in the skies to the north moving in to intercept the engaging Russian craft.

"Oh shit! We're being painted!" Exclaimed Davis as the alarm went off in the cockpit.

McCord quickly radioed, "This is Dagger Two-One, the Russians have radar lock on our bird."

The other pilots began to pick up the same signatures until a Surface to Air Missile was fired at the formation. McCord saw the missile and shouted, "Stinger launch, break right!" As he finished he dove the stick to the right as the missile nearly hit the helicopter.

He watched as the rocket streaked across the helicopter heading straight for Helix Eight-Three. The pilot was frantically looking around and said, "I can't see, I can't se-" The transmission was cut off as the helicopter exploded into a flaming wreck and watched as it fell to the ground and impacted hard.

"Overlord, this is Dagger Two-One, Helix Eight-Three broke up on impact. Crew is KIA. Down to three Apaches."

"Overlord copies, out."

The others continued to keep an eye out as McCord flew towards the green smoke marking the zone as an landing zone for evacuation. As he slowly began to descend and touch down with the other two littlebirds, the Apaches opened fire covering the Rangers and civilians trying to escape to the helicopters. Silvers jumped out to load the civilians on first, which were only eight total. After that he motioned for the squad of Rangers to mount up on the helicopters. As soon as he jumped out, he got back in. McCord took off leaving no one behind.


	6. Chapter 6: Defensive Lines (Con)

McCoy continued to blast away as McCord began to pull out. As he began moving forward, he watched as an RPG struck the rooftop where the Rangers he just dis-embarked were standing. There were a few survivors, and one was unharmed and ran off into cover. "Shit! McCoy full cover, going around to pick up the wounded." McCord shouted as he began to pull the helicopter into a loop. He watched as Dagger Two-Two, and Two-Three touched down on separate sides deploying their troops as the Apaches broke off to cover the Rangers defenses. Only one followed back as the others were soon overcame with requests of CAS all along the line. The helicopter began to hover as Silvers jumped out under fire and dragged the wounded into the helicopter. McCord watched as he heard the bullets hit the fuselage. Finally McCoy had enough and let loose and lit up the whole forest filled with Russians. McCord glupped and continued, "Dagger units, Dagger Two-One, pulling out with wounded. Head back without us. Helix Eight-Two, you are free from escort duty."

"Negative Dagger Two-One, Overlord tasked us with your escort for a reason." The pilot barked fiercely. Another reason McCord thought it was Vanessa even though she originally told him she was with Fox Eight. McCord opened his mouth to let out a breath while the wounded were silent while Silvers tried to have a conversation with them to get their minds off their wounds. Turns out, all three were going to survive. They were on the outskirts of the radius when the rocket struck the rooftop. The three were talking with Silvers as Silvers applied basic care to the men's wounds.

Twenty minutes later, the helicopter landed as the wounded were evacuated and more men took their place. As he watched the men load up, he listened to the radio as Rangers were losing ground after their desperate attempts. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back as the conversations on the radio were getting worse.

"A Sea knight just went down! It crashed by our CP!"

"Wolverine 5-6, this is Overlord. Check for any survivors and continue to hold the line. The main convoy will arrive within thirty to forty mikes. Dagger squadron is trying their best to drop off troops to strengthen your lines."

"Affirmative, however most get killed before they can even get into the fight. We are slowly losing ground."

"Confirmed. Dagger is making another fight. ETA ten to twenty mikes. Hunter 2-1, 2-2, and 2-3 have been dispatched to your location. ETA ten to fifteen mikes."

"Roger that!"

"Overlord, this is Stalker 2, requesting immediate CAS north of the town observing the fight. Russians have divided the town. We control everything west of the main highway. The Russians are rolling up armor as we speak. The most we can hold out for is at least seventeen mikes if the Russians are reckless."

"Roger that Stalker 2. Patching you in with Vulture."

"Copy, standing bye."

"Stalker 2, this is Vulture, come in."

"Stalker 2 receiving."

"Regroup with Wolverine 5-6 and help out with the defense of the town. Cujo 2-1 is on the way, ETA two mikes."

"Roger that, regrouping with Wolverine 5-6."

"Wolverine 5-6, this is Stalker 2. We're approaching from the North."

"Roger that, laying down surpressive fire on approaching tangos."

"Vulture, Cujo 2-1 Checking in a flight of two F-35s, orbiting west, 20 miles, at Angels 12. Ordnance to follow: ah, four laser Mavericks, two HARMs, six-five GBU 12s, 600 rounds a piece. 0+40 Time on Station. Ready for tasking."

"Cujo 2-1, this is Vulture, solid copy on all, break. We are in contact with Stalker-2; a Marine Recon Platoon north of the MSR. I need you to push sixteen clicks north of MSR Nine to map grid: 257798, how copy over?"

"Vulture, Cujo 2-1 Solid copy. Errr... Pushing north of MSR Nine to map grid: 257798... err... I understand we are operating under restricted ROE? Over."

"Uhh, negative on that restricted ROE Cujo 2-1. You are cleared to prosecute any other targets of opportunity in that grid square. Over."

"Cujo 2-1 copies."

"Stalker-2, this is Vulture. You have Cujo 2-1: flight of two F-35s at angels 12 pushing north of the MSR."

"Stalker 2 copies, Cujo 2-1 this is Stalker 2. Stand-by for Nine Line, how copy over?

"Stalker 2, Cujo 2-1. Solid copy, standing by."

"Cujo 2-1, Stalker-2. Nine Line follows: IP Hammer. Heading: 225 magnetic. Distance: 5 nautical miles. Target elevation: 215 MSL. Three BTR-80's near a small red one story restaurant building. Grid: 257788. Marked with laser. Friendlies west; three hundred yards. Danger Close. Egress north-west . End nine line. Over."

"Roger, solid copy. Continue over."

"IP inbound."

"Laser armed, call contact?"

"Contact, Cujo 2-1 inbound. Wings level."

"Cleared hot, give them hell."

"Roger. Maverick away, maverick away.

"Dash 2 wings level."

"Roger. Dash 2 cleared hot."

"Maverick away."

"Cujo 2-1, egressing north-west standing by for BDA, over."

Davis gently slapped McCord's shoulder giving him a thumbs up. McCord nodded and began to take off flying fast for the CP. "Wolverine Five-Six, Stalker Two, this is Dagger Two-One. Coming in hot for LZ drop off with Hunter Two-Four. ETA is less than ten mikes."

"Stalker Two received, good luck Dagger Two-One."

"Wolverine Five-Six copies. We have wounded to the south section of our CP. Request CASEVAC, over."

"We'll see what we can do Five-Six, the Hunter convoy should be there shortly." McCord spoke as he looked at his watch. He looked up and focused on the rising smoke, a signal of fierce fighting.

"Hostile fast-movers have entered your AO" A voice squawked over the radio.

McCord eyes widened. Hostile jets were in the air, and they were fighting for control of the skies. Davis was frantically searching the skies and checking the radar system for the jets as well. McCord cleared his throat and looked forward seeing the Nate's restaurant which was currently the Ranger's CP. He began to bank and saw more troops. Hunter Convoy arrived, but it wasn't enough to hold the defense as the Russians continued to hammer away. McCord began to descend as the Rangers were getting their gear ready. "Touching down. Three. Two. One. Clear!" McCord shouted and began to signal the troops off. As they were off, wounded began to load up. Finally every space was crammed as the UH-60 began to take off. He watched as a squad of Rangers went onto the offensive of the recently bombed restaurant, thanks to Cujo Two-One and Helix Eight.

As they began to gain altitude, McCord heard a voice on the radio, "Enemy fast movers! Take cover!" He snapped to the left and saw two MIG 29's fly by dropping bombs on the CP, and watched as they flew right next to the UH-60. As the thundering engines flew past the cockpit of the UH-60, McCord began struggling with the controls. They were dead because of the un-even air the engines were receiving due to the MIG fly-by. After gritting and putting all his muscles into trying to gain control, the helicopter began to spin and start going down.

"This is Dagger Two-One, I've lost controls." McCord spoke while wrestling for control as the helicopter passed one hundred feet. Finally, at fifty feet, McCord regained control and began to elevate quickly trying to evacuate the wounded on board so he could return again. "Dagger Two-One, regained flight controls. Heading back to the FOB to drop off wounded and pick up more troops."

He heard coughing on the radio when an older man, probably a Sergeant of some type responded on the radio. "Dagger Two-One. This is Hunter Two-One Actual, Nate's restaurant is no longer functioning. New CP is moved to that Burger Town to the north."

"Roger that Hunter Two-One Actual, next wave will be within... twenty mikes." McCord had to look at his watch to be sure.

"Copy that. Russians have struck a blow to our defense. More hostiles are incoming unfortunately. They've secured the eastern side. The southern and western side will soon fall. We are holding on until the main convoy arrives."

"We'll try to make at least one more flight in before the convoy arrives."

"Roger that. Hunter Two-One Actual out."


	7. Chapter 7: The Fragile Line

Ten minutes later they touch down and began the process of unloading and loading. McCord rubbed his head as he realized he had a raging headache. Davis looked over to him and asked, "You alright?"

McCord nodded. "Yeah just got a bad hangover right now."

Davis chuckled and looked back as Silvers flashed a thumbs up. "We're taking off." Davis spoke trying to get McCord's attention, which it did. The headache he just would have to put off into his mind till this whole ordeal is done. Five minutes later the Apache and Blackhawk were flying side by side as if both had a determined goal.

"RPG!" One of the soldiers shouted, and Silvers looked out and spotted it.

"I see it. Seven o'clock. Bank left!" Silvers shouted over the intercom. McCord began to bank as it missed again and instead struck Helix Eight Two's tail. The Apache shuttered as the explosion destroyed the tail section. Slowly the helicopter lurched forward and began to spin out of control going down.

McCord circled over the Apache that was still going down. Finally the Apache's tail hit the side of a three story building and the Apache lurched forward impacting nose first on the street below. "Overlord, this is Dagger Two-One requesting to go on immediate SAR. We have an downed Apache in Grid: 257797." Davis spoke as he watched for signs of life.

"There!" McCord pointed. "Small arms fire and movement. We gotta get down there."

"Dagger Two-One, this is Overlord. SAR has been approved."

"Dagger Two-One copies." Davis spoke as McCord began to descend. McCoy started to spin the minigun up and open fire on the approaching Russians. The Rangers inside decided to get out and suppress the enemy movements as Silvers ran out to get the pilots. As he got to the crashed Apache, he saw that the gunner had slammed his head against his dashboard and probably shattered his skull. He gently lifted up the gunner and carried him to the UH-60. He ran back as quickly as he could to get the pilot. He began to drag her out as she was conscious. She managed to sit down on her own, close to the cockpit and right next to Silvers. She looked down as if she had broken her toy. McCord understood what it was like to lose a helicopter. As the Rangers began to re-mount, multiple shots were fired at the helicopter. McCord began to lift off when he felt bullets strike the helicopter and heard glass shatter next to him. Davis was hunched over holding his thigh, and his chest and was bleeding. He was hit by bullets fired from below. As McCoy began to open fire on the Russians trying to avenge his comrade's wounds, he exposed himself as a bullet struck him in the head. He stopped firing and slumped over the mini-gun. Silvers turned around when he saw blood dripping down the gun. He shrieked and grabbed McCoy, and went into shock. The crew had been together since Aviation training, and now McCoy was gone.

McCord looked at Davis who was groaning. He was seriously worried as his co-pilot could be in critical until he heard Silvers whisper on the intercom, "McCoy's hit."

Both turned and looked into the cabin to see the status of McCoy. As soon as they turned to look, they quickly turned back around. The pilots couldn't bring themselves to watch as one of their friends was just shot and killed trying to save the others. McCord looked forward as a gear clicked in his soul, "We have to continue on mission." It saved the others from insanity as Silvers put McCoy down and went back to where he was needed. Davis began to apply basic aid care to the wounds while still flying. Five minutes later, and after taking more small arms fire, McCord set the Blackhawk onto Burger Town's roof where the Rangers deployed. The wounded refused to leave and McCord started to ascend when he saw the Sergeant from earlier. McCord motioned to Davis to take over and McCord opened his door and stepped out of the cockpit and walked over to the Sergeant who was also walking toward McCord. Both shook hands and introduced each other.

"Thanks for the help sir. Without you and your crew, we would've lost this town."

"Anytime Sergeant, you need us just call us."

Both finally shook hands one last time and departed. McCord got back into the cockpit and closed his door and took off as Foley and his men began to hold the line against the invading Russian troops.

"Dagger Two-One, this is Overlord. Return to FOB Alpha."

"Dagger Two-One copies."

McCord finally closed his eyes. His day was over, and the lines were held. They could mourn McCoy on their own time McCord finally concluded. He looked over at the female pilot who finally took off her helmet revealing beautiful long silky brown hair. She looked over at him and his mouth dropped. It was actually her, it was Vanessa. Vanessa escorted McCord in and out of the combat zones. She smiled recognizing who this pilot was. He was so familiar to her like McCord but she couldn't figure out until they made eye contact.

"Hey there fly-boy." Her voice spoke with tease.

McCord smiled and joked, "At least I have a bird still." McCord looked at Vanessa's gunner and nodded for Silvers to check him out.

"Holy shit. How did this poor bastard make it?" Silvers exclaimed.

"How bad." McCord ask skipping all the worthless information.

"Really bad. Shattered skull, serious trauma to the head. It's as if he slammed his head numerous times in the crash. His pulse is slower and if you want my estimate, he probably has ten minutes to live if we don't get him the proper care he needs." Silvers looked up at McCord with concern.

"Relax, we're already beginning to land." Davis spoke with a grunt.

"What's the issue with you?" Silvers snapped not knowing Davis was shot.

"He's been shot Silvers." McCord spoke un-interested in explaining as they began to land at the FOB. Finally, they land and McCord got out to help out Davis as the medics rushed to help out. As he was leaving he heard Vanessa speak, "Alex, help me with Hunter."

He looked over his shoulder and saw Vanessa and Silvers carry Hunter to the nearest medical tent. Medics soon pulled McCoy out and set him along the side of other KIA's. Everyone gathered around McCoy and said their final goodbyes, Silvers stayed the longest as the two were close friends. McCord left him in peace and walked with Vanessa wrapping his arm around her pulling her closer while she wrapped her arm around his waist. Both walked into the quarters and laid down next to each other holding hands. Vanessa began to snuggle up next to McCord as he became her shield again.


	8. Chapter 8: Exodus

She was sound asleep when footsteps came in and McCord looked up and saw a young Warrant Officer set his things down in the far corner. The Warrant Officer made eye contact and broke off after a few seconds. "You know how to observe. I'll give ya credit it for that. What's your name?"

"Warrant Officer Grade 3 Perry." The Warrant Officer said without any type of charm.

"Ah, so another pilot I assume." McCord straightened out a little.

"UH-60 pilot sir." Perry spoke neutrally.

"What unit are you reporting to?" McCord replied while placing the book he was reading down.

"What I've been told sir is either Dagger Squadron, or Hawk Squadron." Perry spoke while lowering his head a little to dig through his bag looking for something.

"Dagger Squadron eh? Gonna be our fourth helicopter?" McCord smirked. He always liked the idea of a full squadron.

"That's what I'm hoping to get into sir. Not many have seen operations like I have." As he finished that sentence, he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to McCord showing his mission and operations he served on.

"Real impressive. You've done at least forty combat missions." McCord paused and looked up at the new officer. "Hell, you'll fit into Dagger."

"Thank you sir. My helicopter was flown in, is there a certain area where we land?" Perry asked. McCord nodded and began to sit up slowly hoping to not disturb Vanessa. Eventually he managed to get off his bed and suit up for another flight.

"If I'm gonna show you, we'll fly your helicopter today." McCord smiled while gearing up. Perry nodded while he began to get his flying gear on. The two walked out to his helicopter and McCord stood in front of the UH-60. "Battle marks?" McCord asked as he was pointed to the black stains on the tail.

"We were hit while deploying Wolverine Five-Six to the town they held the line at. Every other UH-60 under my command went down and I remained up." Perry spoke while patting his helicopter.

"You were there too. We were the flights after yours. We also didn't escape without any hits. My gunner was killed unfortunately while my co-pilot was wounded. Waiting on replacements." McCord spoke while getting ready to get into the co-pilot seat.

"I heard. Hell of a mess." Perry grunted while pulling himself into the cockpit. He sat down with a short breath and started to turn on the engines going through a short checklist. He lowered his mic until McCord shook his head.

"Let me do it son. You have other things you need to do." McCord spoke as he lowered his mic, "Tower this is Dagger Two-Four. Requesting permission to take off"

"Dagger Two-Four. You're cleared for take off. You'll receive new directives once airborne."

McCord looked at Perry, "Let's keep going. We have a mission to do." Perry nodded as the rest of Perry's crew got on not noticing McCord. The helicopter lifted off into the heavens before the Russians invaded, which now turned the skies hell as American neighborhoods burned to the ground as the marauding Russians kept advancing.

"Dagger Two-Four, this is Overlord, how copy over?"

Perry responded quickly as he began to bank to the left entering the contested airspace, "Dagger Two-Four copies."

"You are to assist in the evacuation of civilians and support the defensive lines at map grid Charlie Alpha 315985. Dagger Two-One though Two-Three will not be able to support. Overlord out."

Perry looked at McCord who gave a quick nod to confirm that statement. McCord looked over his right shoulder looking at the neighborhoods below as civilians ran away desperately trying to run from the Russians. As the helicopter flew East, Perry noticed that they fell into a formation of helicopters. UH-60s, CH-47s, and MH-53s were flying to the battle ground as many Rangers were labeling this as Exodus for civilians and injured personel who've fought holding the line. As McCord looked around, he noticed there wasn't any certain lead flight, that was to change. He lowered his mic and spoke over the radio, "Overlord this is Dagger Two-Four, pilot of Two-One. We are two miles west of Arcadia and LZ X-Ray. Are there any flight leaders?"

"Negitave Dagger Two-Four, you are now the flight leader. Switch to TAC Freq. 44. You are now the flight leader of this outfit, or now known as Reaper Five. Good luck Five-Actual."

McCord adjusted in his seat as many of the helicopters began to tighten formation as the UH-60 moved to the front of the pack. Soon, every helicopter in his group was on the same channel as communications began to start.

"Five-Actual, this is Skull Two-Two. We are currently in the rear of the pack carrying troops for the LZ security."

"Roger that Two-Two. Try making it into the safety of the pack. We should be arriving in ten mikes. Get the troops ready."

"Confirmed. Moving to the middle of the pack."

"All flights. All flights, this is Reaper Five-Actual. We need the MH-53s protected in the middle along with the CH-47s. If this wasn't an exodus for civilians, the flight pattern wouldn't matter with me, however the Chinooks and Pavelows can carry more civilians than the Blackhawks can. Civilians are our number one priority, then comes wounded. Call contact to copy."

"Skull Two-Two, contact."

"Hawk Five-Four, contact."

"Coyote One-Three, contact."

"Helix Two-Three, contact."

"Gunslinger One-Two, contact."

"November Six-Six, contact."

"Viper Four-Two, contact."

"Fox Two-Five, contact."

"Follow us in and we'll get you all out. If you are hit and damaged, land when we get back to base. I do not want to initate a SAR in this type of situation. Let's go get our civis." McCord moved the mic away as he motioned that he was taking control.

Reaper Five's tactic worked as the Russians couldn't hit anything. As McCord landed, thirty two helicopters landed next to him cramping LZ X-Ray up. As the Rangers dismounted, others began helping civilians onto the MH-53s and CH-47s filling the valuable ones up while the UH-60s began to unload some supplies and help others onto other helicopters. As the CH-47s and MH-53s were cramped full, the remaining civilians began to pile upon the UH-60s. Ten minutes later, all the helicopters were packed full as two hundred and seventy two civilians were evacuated away from the LZ that was soon to be under attack.

"Overlord, this is Reaper Five-Actual. We are evacuating two hundred and seventy two civilians. Returning to the nearest FOB. ETA, thirty mikes at the most."

"Roger that Five-Actual. Exodus has so far been a success."


	9. Chapter 9: The Cost

"Come off to the left." McCord spoke as he looked down. "And head towards the FOB. Overlord, this is Dagger Two-Four. Returning to FOB Alpha Two Charlie."

"Uh negative Dagger Two Actual. Return to FOB Delta Four. Evacuations are a success, however Russian Forces are pushing hard and fast in that sector. We are diverting all combat operational units to Delta Four." Overlord replied, sounding stressed.

"Understood Overlord. Dagger Two Actual out." McCord looked down at the controls.

"What is it sir?" Perry replied.

"Change course and make way fast for Washington DC. Russian Forces are less than twenty miles away."

Thirty minutes later, the Blackhawk began to descend at a temporary airfield. Once the engine shut off, McCord stepped off to be greeted by all of Dagger Two. McCord looked around, "Davis. Silvers. Byrd. Wilhmer."

All welcomed McCord back, and welcomed Perry into the group. McCord motioned them to gather around a table. "Right now, Russians are at most twenty miles outside of Washington DC. We are being pushed back. We need to evac all civilians and wounded we can. This will be our turning point. Either America loses the war, or we push the Russians back. Everyone better act their best, or we'll regret it. I've already seen what their air defenses are like. Arcadia was luck."

Byrd spoke up, "After that, we regrouped with Reaper One. Reaper Two is the only combat effective unit."

Perry nodded, "Reaper Three was utterly destroyed in the early stages of the Virginian campaign."

Wilhmer begrudgingly stated, "Reaper Four was torn up. They tried evacuating the suburban areas of DC. Only several helicopters made it back."

"Then we'll have our hands full. We're mounting strong resistance. We should be able to hold for another day or two to get the rest of the civilians out of here." McCord looked up. "Let's do our job and do it right."

Others nodded and McCord dismissed them. He began to walk to his temporary barracks, when a young sergeant ran over to him. "Sir! The Colonel wants to see you."

"What for?" McCord asked dead tired.

"He needs to speak to you about Reaper Two."

"I'll be over, just let me set my stuff down."

Minutes later McCord walked into the Colonel's office. He stood at attention as the Colonel turned towards him. He was in his late forties, early fifties. His hair was already grey, probably due to the amount of stress. "Evening Warrant Officer."

"Evening sir."

"I wanted to talk to you about your job. As you know, Reaper is torn up. I sent Reaper Four out earlier today and only four helicopters made it back." He stopped and looked at McCord waiting for the information to soak in. "Have a seat. We have more to discuss."

McCord sat down and looked at the colonel, "Dagger did their job, if this is anything bad about what happened. It's not our fault."

"I wasn't assuming that Chief."

McCord let out a breath of relief. "What is it then sir?"

The Colonel smirked, "I need a unit for SOCOM operations. Overlord has instructed me to find our best. Therefore, Dagger Two is entirely being pulled out of Reaper Two. You'll be CASEVAC still, but now you're a higher priority."

McCord was stunned at what he was hearing. Had everything in Afghanistan paid off? "Thank you sir." He stood up and saluted and walked out of the room.

He walked into the barracks where Perry was sitting looking down. He didn't look up to even notice McCord. McCord sat next to him, "What's wrong?"

"I have a younger brother. He's been deployed to DC as well, apart of his Ranger unit. I'm worried about him. I don't mind dying, but he's young. Eighteen, has his whole life ahead of him." Perry let out a breath of disappointment.

McCord slapped him on the shoulder, "Your brother is a Ranger. He'll do fine."

Perry looked at McCord. "Something will go wrong. Whatever is going to happen this battle will change everyone. He will lose his innocence, and we will lose our humanity too."

"I believe we will do whatever it takes to win this war Perry. No matter what the cost is, we must perform and do our duty. We have five major evac zones, and we will do whatever it takes to get the civilians out of here." McCord confidentially replied.

"No matter the cost of our men?"

"No matter the cost."


	10. Chapter 10: Outskirts of DC

Five hours later, McCord woke up. Gunfire had been growing louder as the Russians viciously pushed past American units. It was two in the morning. He stood up and quickly got into his flight suit and rushed out to the tarmac. Soon, the rest of his crew joined him. He began powering his helicopter up. Soon, the whole air base was active. He lowered his mic to his mouth, "Dagger Two report in!"

"Two-Two standing by."

"Two-Three standing by."

"Two-Four standing by."

"Dagger Two-One, this is Overlord. How copy over?"

"Dagger Two-One standing by." McCord watched as his instruments began signaling he was ready to take off.

"Dagger Two-One, provide CAS for Wolverine Five-One, operating east of the White House about twelve clicks. How copy over."

"Understood Overlord, provide CAS for Wolverine Five-One. Orders afterwards?"

"Orders are to return to Evacuation Site Echo. Armored units have been tasked to covering that location and will assist you in your next objective. Overlord out."

The helicopter began to lift, and McCord scanned the horizon. Four light flashes lit up illuminating the city. Radio chatter soon began to pick up. "Wolverine Actual, this is Wolverine Two-Two! Russians have punched a hole in my sector! Requesting immediate close air support! We cannot hold out much longer!"

"I'll see what I can do Two-Two. Delay the advance as much as possible."

"Roger that, Two-Two out!"

About thirty seconds passed. "Wolverine Two-Two, this is Wolverine Actual, all fixed winged aircraft are tasked with CAS along Line Alpha. Do what you can over."

"Negative, we cannot hold out any longer. We are forty percent combat effective and dropping fast over."

"Understood Two-Two. Can you pull out or do you need evac?"

"We need evac, Russians have forty T-90s with infantry advancing ten clicks east of my location over!"

"Calling it in. Standby."

"Roger, standing by!"

"Dagger Two-One, this is Wolverine Actual. How copy over."

McCord looked at Davis who nodded, "Dagger Two-One here. Go ahead Wolverine Actual."

"I need the evacuation of Wolverine Two-Two, operating a click east of the city. Be advised, Russian forces are closing in fast."

"Copy on all, Dagger-Two moving to evac Wolverine Two-Two. Two mikes." McCord finished speaking and pushed his stick down to pick up the helicopter's speed. "Dagger Two, form up."

"Understood." A mere reply came back.

Silvers looked around. "We are really fighting on our home soil."

Davis spoke coldly, "And we'll burn Moscow for what they do here."

Everyone nodded including the replacement, Sergeant Luna. She was twenty seven, a bit younger than the crew, but she still got along with everyone. Silvers looked at McCord, "Vanessa's here right?"

"She's over at Airfield Bravo, unfortunately that's in Javelin range. Hopefully she's airborne."

"She'll be okay. She's survived worse, am I right?"

"I believe she has." Silvers joked. "Her crashes with McCord haven't been smooth."

Luna smiled while McCord turned around quickly and shot a glare at Silvers. He turned back around shaking his head grinning until the radio crackled again.

"Dagger Two-One be advised, Russians have closed in to a click of our location! The LZ is hot!"

Davis nodded to McCord who replied, "Understood. Be prepared."

"Negative, that is not possible! T-90s are firing on us! Wolverine Two-Two is combat ineffective!"

"Is there any way to get men out?"

"No sir, I doubt there is!"

"We're fifteen seconds out."

"Abort evac!"

"Not possible Two-Two, be ready." McCord spoke as he began to loop around to the new LZ. He looked to his left and saw their issue. Wolverine Two-Two was being massacred. Soldiers stood up, and several of them would fall back down dead. As he began to lower and descend someone yelled over the radio, "Dagger Two-One, RPG at your 3 oclock! Pull up!"

McCord saw this and yanked the stick back, avoiding the rocket. He pushed the stick forward to make another pass. Silvers and Luna both opened fire, suppressing many, but it wasn't enough to stop their push. "Coming around Two-Two."

"Wolverine Actual, this is Wolverine Two-Two, we could not get evacuated. Requesting Broken Arr-Arghhh" The transmission ended. McCord looked back and he saw Russian troops, in the hundreds, rush Two-Two's position. He watched as the helpless wounded, trying to hold their ground or to surrender, were executed on site as the Russians fired leaving no survivors at first sight.

McCord's blood froze as he spoke over the radio. "Wolverine Actual, this is Dagger Two-One."

"Wolverine Actual here."

"Wolverine Actual, Wolverine Two-Two was completely wiped out. Was unable to evacuate anyone."

"Dagger Two-One, confirm wiped out. Do you mean fully combat ineffective?"

"Negative. Every last one is dead."

There was a pause. "Understood. Continue on with Overlord's mission. Wolverine Actual out."

McCord raised his microphone and switched back over to the intercom. He pushed the stick lower to gain more speed as Dagger Two soon followed behind. "Dagger Two-One, this is Wolverine Five-One, hostile forces have been repulsed, however we are under heavy fire. Can you provide CAS over?"

Davis replied, "Wolverine Five-One, we'll do what we can. ETA, six mikes."

"Understood, we can hold for that long. Broadside Three and Warpig Two are covering us, but we're slowly being overrun. How copy, over."

"Solid copy. Dagger Two on the way."

"Roger that! Wolverine Five-One out."

The flight went dead silent. "If the LZ is losing ground, what'll happen?" Davis asked.

"There are three left. If LZ Echo falls, we fight more desperately." Luna spoke grimly. "We aren't going to give up like many think we'll do. As the word is with most of the enlisted, this will decide the fate of the war."

"Luna is right. We gotta get everyone out of this city before the real fight begins." Davis nodded to Luna. McCord switched his channel over to the channel all units were using.

"Dagger Two, this is Wolverine Five-One, hostiles are closing in. Armored units are slowing their advance down. Reaper Two has yet to respond to the civilian evacuations. We also have wounded that is needed to be evacuated. Warpig Two and Broadside Two are taking heavy fire as well from fortified strong posts. It seems to be a rallying spot for the next stage of the operation."

Wolverine Five-One, understood. Dagger is closing in fast."


End file.
